Whisper of a Sin
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: -Lemmonada Express Contest-"Se sabe enseguida. Es como un susurro de emoción recorriendo tus venas y que te indica que esa persona es con quien debes estar" Cuando se trata del Diablo, ningun pacto sirve para detener la fuerza de sus sentimientos.


**Nombre del Fic.: **_Whisper of a Sin_

**Autora: **_Bloodymaggie81_

**Link al perfil del Contest: http : / www . fanfiction .net / u / 3388367 / Lemmonada _ Express**

**Pareja Elegida: **_Bella/Edward_

**Número de Palabras: **_8350 (según word y sin contar notas de autor)_

**Disclaimer: **_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de escribir lo que Meyer nunca se atrevió. Espero que el FBI no me arreste. Yo sólo gano unos cuantos rrs (y a veces ni siquiera eso)_

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **_1) Como todos sabemos la naturaleza de este contest, creo que sobra lo de advertir sobre escenas de sexo. Nada más que añadir respecto a eso._

**2) **_Este OS nació como consecuencia de un fic largo que estoy escribiendo llamado **Whisper of a thrill**. Si hay alguna lectora de ese fic por aquí, que no se ha leido los **capitulos 2 y 3** respectivamente (**Avarice y Lust**), que vaya con cuidado. Hay spoilers de esos capitulos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whisper of a sin<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Acaso creías que podías bailar con el diablo y no pagar un precio por ello?<strong>_—La voz del Diablo (Anne Rice)

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_uando el corazón de Charlie Swan empezó a darle problemas intuyó que el final estaba cerca. Y por primera vez en treinta años que cuestionaba su singular suerte, y más cuando vio que aquella tabla de Ouija, oculta bajo los montones de papeles de su mesa, estaba más activa que nunca.

Empezó a juntar las letras y formar las palabras en su cabeza. Todo indicaba que el final estaba cerca.

—_Mefistófeles _(1) vendrá a buscarte pronto—susurró cuando logró formar una oración con aquellas palabras enmarañadas.

Un terror irracional recorrió cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo mirando el calendario con ansiedad.

_Treinta de abril_.

Aquel día no tenía nada de especial para él. Otro más que tachar para su cuenta atrás.

Mientras buscaba la medicación para el dolor de pecho que su médico le había recomendado, se evocó a sí mismo, cuando sólo era un pobre policía en un pequeño pueblo lluvioso de la península del Olympic y maldecía su destino.

Siempre había sido inteligente y emprendedor y si hubiese tenido el suficiente dinero e influencias, podría ser alguien importante en el mundo. Realmente era muy injusto haber tenido que nacer en Forks de una familia muy humilde.

Nunca creyó que un día de Halloween cambiase tanto su vida cuando su mejor amigo le retó a jugar con aquellos extravagantes rituales que decían abrir las puertas del más allá. Incluso, ahogó una carcajada cuando un tal Mefistófeles se le presentó con una promesa: ser el hombre rico e influyente que creía que debería ser a cambio de su alma.

Charlie, —ebrio de cervezas y vanidad—, creyendo que era una parte del juego decidió aceptar. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo tan poco para algo increíblemente improbable? ¿Acaso ceder algo que sonaba a sermones de pastores para asustar a sus crédulos feligreses?

¿Por qué no? Seguramente, al día siguiente se levantaría igual de pobre y todo esto sería el estúpido juego de dos borrachos embebidos por el espíritu de Halloween.

Prefirió seguir fingiendo que todo había sido un juego cuando, primero, ganó un premio de varios millones de dólares. Creyéndose el hijo favorito de la diosa Fortuna, decidió utilizar aquel premio para fundar una empresa de alta tecnología—su gran pasión—y, se vanaglorió de su don de gentes, su inteligencia natural y sobre todo, su capacidad de trabajo para granjearse grandes apoyos financieros y sociales y llegar a lo más alto.

Y ahora estaba en la cúspide, siendo uno de los diez empresarios más poderosos de Estados Unidos –y cincuenta del mundo—, con una empresa que reportaba beneficios de millones de dólares por año, y el futuro asegurado en la persona de su joven socio y futuro yerno, el brillante Jacob Black, se despertaba de su sueño dorado y una siniestra realidad tomaba forma.

Tomó sus pastillas y decidió plantar cara aquel objeto.

¿Debería asustarse por cuentos de hadas oscuros?

"_Sí, deberías asustarte, Charlie",_ susurró un eco en su mente.

—Aún hay tiempo—decidió desafiarle Charlie.

_Tic, tac…_

"_No demasiado. Disfruta hasta el treinta y uno de octubre. Después, recogeré lo que me pertenece"._

_Tic, tac…_

.

.

.

_**B**_ella Swan notó un extraño frío en la nuca mientras cambiaba de marchas en la moto y aceleraba.

No se trataba del frío matutino propio de New York. Sentía como si alguien estuviese vigilándola.

Se estremeció para quitarse aquella incomoda sensación y luego se rió de sí misma.

Seguramente sería todo psicológico. Era la hija de Charlie Swan y estaba en el punto de vista de todo el mundo, empezando por la prensa sensacionalista, sus colaboradores en la empresa, los criados en su casa y terminando por su propio padre y Jacob, su prometido, que parecía querer encerrarla en una jaula por temor a que echase a volar.

Su Harley Davison del setenta y tres había sido una compra bastante afortunada a pesar de la desaprobación paterna acompañada de la de Jake; la sensación de no estar encerrada y vestirse con unos jeans, una confortable camiseta y unos desgastados mustang le recordaban que ella era Bella y no la hija mayor del gran empresario Charlie Swan.

Y porque no admitirlo, la moto era el método más rápido para infiltrarse en el tráfico matutino de la ciudad.

Miró el reloj y maldijo a su amiga Alice. Sólo a ella se le ocurriría quedar en el edificio de la bolsa de Wall Street, en pleno corazón financiero de la ciudad, en hora punta.

Empezó ir más despacio en busca de una pequeña chica de pelo negro y de punta como un erizo y de movimientos laxos y ensañados muy similares a los de una bailarina.

La encontró sentada en las escaleras del edificio y le dio un grito para llamar su atención.

— ¡Alice!—Alzó las manos para que su amiga la viese.

Ésta puso los ojos en blanco al localizar a su amiga y ver que viajaba en ese armatoste del infierno.

— ¡Tú quieres matarme! O por lo menos, despeinarme—protestó.

Bella, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su amiga, le lanzó el casco y a los pocos segundos tenía a una resignada Alice montada en el asiento trasero, agarrándose fuertemente a su cazadora.

—Siempre tenemos esta discusión pero… ¿sabes bien lo que haces, Bells? Odio las motos.

—Dime una manera mejor para atravesar el trafico a hora punta—le replicó.

—Que te lleven en limosina y dile al chofer que toque el claxon hasta que se aparten. Utiliza tu poder, pequeña.

Bella se rió alegremente. Su buena amiga Alice. Un clavo al que agarrarse cuando necesitaban que la sacasen de su rutina. Una hermana más compenetrada que la propia de su sangre, Vanessa. Casi almas afines en lo que la amistad conllevaba. Si era verdad que había dos mitades de una misma alma y éstas debían encontrarse, Alice había encontrado la suya en Jasper.

"_Se sabe enseguida. Es como un susurro de emoción recorriendo tus venas y que te indica que esa persona es con quien debes estar_", le había comentado Alice cuando hizo las presentaciones.

Se alegraba que su amiga hubiese encontrado a Jasper, equilibraban sus distintos caracteres, pero sus palabras eran un hermoso cuento de hadas. Absolutamente incompatible con ella. No había sentido un susurro de emoción recorriendo sus venas cada vez que veía a Jacob, pero era inevitable que se casase con él al terminar el año.

En el mundo donde ella se había criado, la amistad y cariño que sentía por Jake era el sustituto de una pasión arrebatadora. Había renunciado a no sentir ese susurro cuando estuviese en su compañía. Aprendería a querer a Jacob como debía hacerlo una esposa, era lo correcto.

Se quitó aquel pensamiento de la cabeza.

No más Jacob hasta el día siguiente.

Ahora tendría que soportar una larga sesión de compras como venganza por lo de la moto. Después a comer en algún rincón oculto que Alice hubiese seleccionado.

Se trataba de una sorpresa, recordaba las palabras de su amiga cuando la llamó para quedar. La amaba y la temía.

Por lo menos sacó una leve compensación malévola cuando se metió entre el trafico y oyó un grito ahogado por detrás y los nudillos de Alice apretaban más fuerte su cintura.

—Tú dirás, Allie. Estoy a tu más completa disposición.

Esperó varios segundos a que su amiga se acostumbrase al vaivén de la moto en marcha.

—A la 5th Avenue—le indicó con voz ahogada. Después el tono cambió y le pareció oír que se estaba riendo: —Después te enseñaré el nuevo sitio que he encontrado para comer. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ese lugar.

.

.

.

Mientras comía una patata frita bastante grasienta, Bella intentaba comprender cual era el encanto de aquel destartalado lugar. Estaba muy escondido del Upper West Side y se trataba de un bar demasiado bohemio para fijarse en él. Tampoco era del estilo de Alice que se tiraba por todo lo que sonase siniestro.

— ¡Hum!—Murmuró mientras echaba un vistazo a las paredes desconchadas y cubiertas por capas de grasa. —Espero que no estés buscando por aquí alguna presencia sobrenatural. O que quieras matarme con esa comida y me convierta yo en el fantasma. En tal caso, pierdes el tiempo. No me quedaré aquí a pasar la eternidad.

— ¡Calla!—Le exigió Alice metiéndola otra patata en la boca. —Hay algo que sí te gustará del bar.

—La música—reconoció Bella mientras disfrutaba de un saxofonista que tocaba a ritmo de jazz. —Está bastante bien, pero pensé que por fin me llevarías a ver tu bar. Es importante ver en que he invertido, ¿no crees?

Alce levantó los pulgares en señal de ánimo.

—En este momento, te convertiría en mi persona favorita después de Jazz, lo siento nena, el sexo es el rey. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte el préstamo que me hiciste para abrirlo.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente. Se conformaba con que alguien de su entorno fuese feliz.

—Una invitación VIP. No soy una persona demasiado exigente.

—Eso estaba más que hecho.

—Pensé que lo inaugurabas esta noche.

Alice cruzó los dedos compulsivamente.

—Tendrá que pasar una semana para hacer la inauguración. No he hecho los rituales necesarios para la purificación. Por no hablar de este día. No es buena idea inaugurar un negocio este día.

— ¿El treinta de abril es un día funesto?—Se extrañó Bella. —Si me dijeses que vas a hacerlo el día de Halloween y el lugar comunica con una puerta al infierno, quizás fuese comprensible que diese mal rollo. Pero este día no tiene nada de especial.

Alice concentró su mirada en el fondo del botellín de cerveza, pensando silenciosa.

—Es la noche de Walpurguis (2). Es la noche más oscura del año donde las brujas volvían a reafirmar sus pactos con el Diablo. Se cuenta que a lo largo de esa noche, el Diablo adquiere tal poder que es capaz de arrancar el alma de un cuerpo y tomar posesión de éste para realizar su cometido. —Bebió un gran trago de cerveza y continuó en un susurro: —Ir en busca de las almas que se han vendido a él y conducirlas al infierno.

Bella se obligó a sí misma a tomar un trago para no reírse de los cuentos de miedo que Alice le contaba. Admiraba el sexto sentido que su amiga había mostrado en numerosas ocasiones, pero aquello era un cuento de miedo de los buenos.

Alice adivinó que no se lo había creído.

—Me gustaría que intentases abrir la mente a algo más de lo que puedas percibir con tus sentidos—soltó una bocanada de aire.

Bella arrugó los labios en una inexpresiva mueca.

—Tengo que admitir que ha sido una buena idea abrir el bar esotérico. Si estuvieses buscando trabajo de antropóloga, hubieses estado encabezando la cola del paro.

Esquivó el codazo que Alice iba a darle en las costillas y se rió tontamente.

— ¡Mira quien fue hablar! La que empezó protocolos de empresa porque literatura no tenía futuro.

Se arrepintió pronto de sus palabras cuando Bella reflejó la misma sonrisa triste que mostraba sus ojos. Había tocado el talón de Aquiles de Bella.

—Me gustaba la literatura. Pero tuve que dejarla en el primer semestre—musitó con tristeza y luego se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez cuando sea una mujer casada y Jacob me deje al margen de la empresa, tenga tiempo para volver a la universidad.

Alice le cogió las manos y le dedicó una caricia.

—Cariño, sé que me repito con este tema, pero eres lo suficientemente libre, lista e independiente para no seguir los mandatos de tu padre. Él debe comprender que tu vida no es un contrato de compraventa.

—Es Charlie Swan, mi vida sí es un contrato.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—La vida es un contrato con mucha letra pequeña. —Le acarició el pómulo. —Tienes que ser sincera conmigo, Bells. ¿Quieres a Jacob?

—Por supuesto que sí—contestó gélida.

Alice resopló con impaciencia.

— ¡Esas palabras inspiran tanta pasión que el polo norte se ha trasladado a New York! Suena tan convincente.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Es la verdad.

Alice dejó de discutir con ella y sacó una pequeña bolsa entre todos los paquetes. Bella contuvo un gemido, no podía dejar de vigilarla. Su malévola mente siempre estaba maquinando para hacerla sufrir o ponerla en evidencia.

—Ábrelo—insistió convenciéndola que el paquete no quemaba.

Esperando lo peor, Bella abrió el paquete con reticencia. Dentro del paquete se encontró con salto de cama de seda negra, tejido con delicadeza. Bella lo puso a la luz. Se transparentaba toda la silueta de la mano.

Una clara desventaja de ser tan pálida era que se le notaba enseguida el ser tan vergonzosa. Notaba el calor en sus mejillas mientras extendía aquella prenda tan provocativa. No se hacía a la idea de usarlo la noche de bodas, ni siquiera se imaginaba su noche de bodas.

—Muy propio de ti, Allie—masculló. —Creo que Jacob te estará agradecido por ello.

—Lo dudo. —Mordisqueó una patata. —No valorará a la maravillosa mujer con quien va a tener la suerte de casarse. Con tanto millón en su cuenta, se olvidará que tiene un tesoro en su cama. La verdad que es una inversión a un futuro mucho más prometedor.

Bella entrecerró los ojos examinando a su peligrosa amiga con sumo cuidado. Tenía algo planeado.

— ¿Inversión de futuro?—Arrugó sus labios.

Ésta asintió.

—Inversión de futuro.

—Me has traído aquí con un plan preconcebido, ¿verdad?—La acusó. Alice no la desmintió: —Encontrarme esta noche al Diablo me daría menos miedo que adentrarme en tu mente para saber lo que has planeado.

Su amiga se limitó a reírse tenuemente y le puso un dedo en sus labios indicándola silencio.

—Sólo soy la mensajera de la Parca (3), hermana. Yo te dejo los medios y luego ya proveerás por tu cuenta, querida.

El saxofonista había dejado de tocar y le pasaba el turno al pianista.

Nerviosa, Alice cogió de las manos de bella el camisón y empezó a ondearlo por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡Ey!—Llamó la atención del pianista que se encontraba en la tarima dispuesto a ejecutar su función. Éste, extrañado, se volvió topándose con la agitadora y su avergonzada amiga. Una vez logrado su objetivo, Alice le enseñó aquella prenda y le preguntó: — ¿Crees que la sentaría bien?

Bella se sentía tan avergonzada que no era capaz de manejar sus manos y estrangular a su amiga. Estaba segura que el joven se reiría de las ocurrencias de aquella pequeña rastrera y después las ignoraría.

Dio un respingo en su asiento cuando oyó una voz varonil, aunque tan refinada que parecía cantar cada palabra que decía.

—No soy un buen juez para eso—contestó divertido y atrevido. —No me gusta usar la imaginación, prefiero vérselo puesto en una sesión exclusiva para mí. Aunque su amiga no necesita esa clase de artificios. Su piel es la mejor de las sedas.

Aun embargada en su estado de máxima turbación, Bella no había dejado de percatarse de aquella belleza masculina con mayúsculas.

Alto, de pelo caótico de extraño color del bronce y piel pálida había conseguido impresionar a una inmune Bella con sólo su presencia. Se sorprendió cuando notó la quemazón en sus pulmones. Estaba conteniendo el aire.

El joven se sentó enfrente de su piano y tocó una pieza musical tan compleja y llena de tal sentimiento que acabó por dejar cautivada a la joven.

Estaba casi agradecida a la pequeña diablilla por haberla descubierto a aquel lugar.

—Jasper y yo lo descubrimos hará cosa de un mes—empezó a explicarle Alice. Ella casi no la escuchaba. Estaba absorta en la música que salía de aquel piano. —Y bueno, sólo decirte que Jasper no me deja volver sola aquí ya te digo todo.

Bella se rió tenuemente de su amiga.

—Has incumplido tu promesa—indicó.

—No. Esta vez no es para mí. Estoy haciendo un favor a mi mejor amiga. —Alice soltó el respiro que Bella se estaba conteniendo. —Es muy hermoso, ¿verdad?

—Sí—admitió ésta.

De repente, se acordó de algo y registrando en el bolso, sacó su cámara fotográfica. Se agradeció a sí misma llevarla a todas partes. Se colocó en el mejor ángulo para no perder un solo detalle y realizó varios disparos. Luego, riéndose como una tonta, se lo enseñó a su amiga. Se estaban comportando como dos colegialas.

— ¿Puedes medir el aura por aquí? Siempre lo has hecho con cada chico que se ha interesado en mí.

Alice movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Sistemas digitales. Estropean la magia del analógico—maldijo ésta.

—Tienes razón— reconoció Bella. —tendrá una gran resolución pero se pierde parte del proceso manual y con ello la esencia.

El pianista acabó de tocar recibiendo una gran salva de aplausos. Solamente el guitarrista, que se sentía desplazado en el éxito cosechado por su compañero, le indicó de malas maneras que se retirase.

Bella dejó de prestar atención a la tarima y empezó a hablar con Alice sobre algún preparativo de la boda. Esperaba que ella la ayudase. Angela Weber, la asistente que su padre había contratado, la agobiaba continuamente por el más mínimo detalle.

Alice aceptó entusiasmada. Preparar una boda la ayudaba a realizarse.

Miró el reloj y, abriendo los ojos, se apresuró a recoger. Había quedado con su novio para ultimar lo del bar.

Dio un beso a su amiga, pero antes de irse, la agarró por la muñeca y le giró la mano para estudiar con detenimiento la palma de la mano.

Bella se abstuvo de comentarla nada. Alice le gustaba leer el futuro en la mano.

— ¿Alguna línea ha cambiado de lugar?

La joven se encogió de hombros. Significaba que se reiteraba en lo dicho.

—Un gran amor vendrá, aunque se acompañará de un sufrimiento que lo cambiará todo.

Se despidió de su amiga no sin antes advertirle Bella algo a Alice:

—No se te ocurra hacer algún conjuro para que el Diablo se encuentre a Jacob y se lleve su alma al infierno esta noche.

Alice salió riéndose de aquella idea.

Jacob no la necesitaba a ella para pactar con el Diablo. Seguramente, si supiese que le daría todo lo que pidiese a condición de su alma, éste aceptaría sin condiciones.

Mientras examinaba su blackberry y los doscientos mensajes que Angela la había dejado en su buzón, Bella se dispuso a pagar la comida.

Sin embargo, el camarero no aceptó el dinero.

—Ya lo han hecho por usted, señorita.

Frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—Alice se ha ido sin pagar…

—No ha sido su amiga. Alguien que se ha interesado en usted ha pagado su comida. Ha puesto la condición que se siente con él y se tome una cerveza.

Empezó a mirar por todos lados, perpleja de lo que estaba oyendo. Sin embargo, ninguno de aquellos rostros les resultaba familiar.

—La están esperando en la zona de reservado—indicó y Bella se lo agradeció accediendo al reservado.

Se quedó sin respiración al toparse de frente con el guapo pianista que tanto la embelesaba.

No obstante, él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia todavía.

Se encontraba completamente abstraído en su lectura y sólo cuando descansó sus ojos, miró hacia arriba y se topó con una alucinada joven que se había quedado estática.

Nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes como los de aquel hombre que la estaba mirando tan fijamente. Sólo le hizo falta curvar más la sonrisa para que ella saliese de su estado inmóvil y entendiese que la estaba invitando a sentarse con él.

Bella no quería darle la impresión de parecerle una tonta a causa de su timidez patológica y buscó alguna excusa para iniciar una conversación. Por suerte el libro que él estaba leyendo acudió en su ayuda.

—_Flores del mal_ (4). —Él asintió complacido. —Una lectura bastante arriesgada.

—Siento un enorme aprecio por Charles Baudelaire—le contestó. Bella sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al oír de nuevo el timbre de su voz. Aterciopelada, varonil y musical. —Gracias a él aprendí a apreciar la lengua francesa. Está considerado el mejor traductor de Edgar Allan Poe en esa lengua. Es uno de mis imprescindibles.

—Poe está bastante bien. En realidad, la existencia de los libros es un salvavidas para mí.

—Una vida difícil—apuntó el joven. Se apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos. Realmente estaba interesado en ella.

Bella se limitó a asentir. No quería parecerle aburrida y miserable.

—Dime tu opinión. —Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que comprendiese que lo haría: —Por lo que sé, Charles Baudelaire se ha considerado un poeta maldito. ¿Es eso cierto o tan sólo se trata de rumores de los puritanos?

Los labios del joven se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa a la vez que sus ojos relucían con picardía. Le habían lanzado un reto y estaba dispuesto a superarlo.

—Compruébalo por ti misma—la retó. —Voy a ver si no he perdido el acento francés…

Pensó en lo que iba a decir, carraspeó aclarándose la voz y comenzó a recitar:

—Quand, les deux yeux fermés, en un soir chaud d´automne, Je respire l´odeur de ton sein chaleureux, Je vois se dérouler des rivages heureux qu´éblouissent les feux d´un soleil monote (5)…

— ¡Vale, vale, vale!—Le interrumpió Bella más alterada de lo que quisiera admitir.

No podía explicar por qué se sentía tan enardecía. ¡Sólo se trataba de un chico guapo recitando poesía en francés! Y aun así, había tenido un mayor impacto que cualquier caricia de carácter íntimo que hubiese recibido en su vida.

Aquella voz, sensual y profunda, había roto todas sus barreras hasta llegar y fundirse con su alma, haciéndole el amor con palabras. Nunca, jamás, nadie le había hecho sentir algo parecido. Y él sonreír triunfante. Había logrado impresionar a aquella preciosa chica que le había empezado a obsesionar desde que la vio sentada escuchando cada una de las notas que robaba al piano.

Todavía contenía el aliento y notaba los latidos furiosos de su corazón cuando él decidió llamar su atención.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?—Le pidió acariciando la boquilla de su botella de cerveza con los dedos.

Bella dio un respingo haciéndole entender que le escuchaba.

—La próxima vez que quieras hacerme una foto, pídeme permiso primero—le pidió seriamente.

Ella sintió como la tierra se la tragaba.

— ¡Oh!—Consiguió articular al despegar su lengua del paladar. —Lo siento, me he comportado como una estúpida con eso. No fui consciente de lo mucho que pudiese molestarte…

—No me has entendido—la interrumpió de nuevo con una sonrisa. —Quiero que me hagas todas las fotos del mundo. Incluso posaré para ti ofreciendo la mejor de mis sonrisas. Sencillamente, me hubiera gustado que tú te hubieras acercado a mí y no haber tenido que recurrir a la estúpida treta de pagarte la comida para tener la excusa de estar contigo. Eso sólo se hace cuando se pretende un ligoteo tonto en un bar de borrachos.

Esta vez, le tocó a Bella sonreír de manera petulante.

—Si esto no es un ligoteo en un bar de borrachos, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

—Todo—respondió rotundo. —Lo quiero todo de ti. Como sé que tú lo quieres de mí. Tus ojos no mienten.

Bella iba a admitir, por primera vez, que Alice tenía razón. No debería haber apostado en su contra nunca. Ahora le había parecido oír un susurro que le indicaba a su corazón con que frecuencia debía latir. Por el martilleo de sus sienes, bastante deprisa.

Fue incapaz de permanecer en aquel sitio, y agarrando con fuerza la muñeca del joven, tiró de él y le obligó a levantarse.

—Puede que oyese mal pero creí entender que querías ver un pase de modelos privado con esto. —Sacó el camisón de su bolsa y s lo enseñó insinuante.

—No—la cortó en seco. —Has entendido mal. No dije que quisiese un pase de modelos con ese camisón.

Antes de que la decepción empezase a hacerse eco en la joven, éste volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa que la había conquistado.

—Te dije que no había seda más hermosa que la de tu propia piel—susurró mientras sus larguísimos dedos le acariciaban la piel de su muñeca. —Pero eso lo podemos discutir tomando una copa de vino en mi casa.

Como si ya hubiese perdido demasiado tiempo, Bella, con aquel joven pianista de la mano, salió de allí. Buscó donde había aparcado la moto y lanzó el casco a su nuevo copiloto.

—Vamos a adentrarnos en la jungla de asfalto—se rió.

Una vez, se hubieron montado, Bella tuvo un cosquilleo, al comprobar como la mano de su acompañante se amoldaba a la perfección a su cadera.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó cuando estaba arrancando. Esa pregunta debería haber sido la primera de todas.

Su oreja vibró debido a la risa del joven.

—No. Nada de nombres. Eso indica posesión de almas gemelas. Aún no nos pertenecemos.

.

.

.

Como si fuesen las dos mitades de un puzle, Bella jamás se había sentido tan conectada con nadie—ni siquiera con Alice—como con aquel joven. Habían estado en un confortable silencio sin necesidad de llenarlo con palabras; y ahora, sentados en un sofá de cuero blanco, en concordancia con la casa, y sobre todo con el piano de cola, rey indiscutible del salón, él la contaba que no se ganaba la vida como pianista. No era tan bohemio como para vivir de ello. Eso era un hobbie para realizarse.

Su verdadera vocación era la medicina.

Las practicas eran mejor en New York que en Chicago, pero eso no le impedía echar de menos su hogar y a la única mujer a la que había querido hasta el momento, su madre Lizzie.

Por cumplir sus sueños, la contaba, había tenido que desafiar a su padre y su obsesión con que fuese él quien le sucediese en el gabinete.

Bella no pudo más que sentirse implicada con él en ese tema.

— ¿Cómo se tomó tu padre que cambiases de carrera?—Preguntó Bella intentando sonar lo más impersonal posible.

Oyó un resopló que simulaba una risa nerviosa.

—Fatal—contestó. —Creyó que era algo personal contra él, me quitó todo el dinero destinado a mis estudios y me tuve que poner a trabajar para pagarme la carrera. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin hablarme y a día de hoy, no creo que haya llegado a perdonarme. Aun así, no me arrepiento de nada. Los padres deben comprender que no podemos vivir lo que ellos no han hecho ni prolongar su existencia a costa de la nuestra, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Bella se empezó a sentir mal y, dejando la copa sobre una de las mesillas y salió al balcón a tomar el aire. Le daba vergüenza reconocer ante aquel joven que ella sí se estaba convirtiendo en una prolongación de la vida de su padre y no podía luchar a contracorriente.

Estaba a punto de anochecer y se levantaba una suave brisa bastante común de las primaveras de New York. Al alzar la mirada hacia la vista que tenía de Manhattan, no pudo hacer otra cosa que maravillarse.

Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera sintió una fuerte presión sobre su cintura. Su cuerpo, no obstante, sí fue consciente de cómo un par de fuertes brazos la abrazaban y atraían su cuerpo contra el suyo. Un cosquilleo de placer recorrió toda su espalda al sentir el cálido aliento de su acompañante sobre su nuca.

—Precioso, ¿verdad?—Susurró ésta ante la imponente iluminación de la ciudad.

—Espero que así sea. Me están sangrando los bolsillos por el alquiler. —Su risa vibraba sobre la piel de la joven.

En respuesta, ella bufó.

— ¡Oh, no te quejes! No puedes hacerte ni idea de cuanto pagaría por encontrarme en un lugar como éste. —Se refería a algo más que la vista.

—Pues te pagaría el doble del alquiler si con eso pudiese volver a Chicago. No tiene ni punto de comparación con esta ciudad.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Estar viviendo en una ciudad como New York es el sueño americano.

—Hasta que te adentras en ella del todo—contestó disgustado. —La Babilonia del siglo XXI. Te aseguro que Chicago no tiene ni un ápice de porque envidiarla.

—Dime varias razones de porque Chicago es mejor que New York—le retó con bastante mejor humor.

—Si te convenzo, ¿cuál será mi premio?

— ¡Hum!—Fingió que lo meditaba. —Tal vez te pediré que me lleves para comprobarlo.

—Trato hecho—selló el trato.

Después, apoyó con delicadeza la barbilla sobre su coronilla y, después de un rato reflexionando, contestó a la pregunta de Bella con un susurro ensayado:

—Imagínate, después de una noche de pasión, te levantas de una cama de sabanas blancas de algodón y te diriges a un gran balcón, después de apartar de un puntapié a _Urian_, mi gato siamés. Y cuando sales al balcón, después de una tenue neblina matutina, te encuentras con el espectáculo del lago Michigan, reflejando en sus transparentes aguas todas las tonalidades del sol. ¿No te apetecería tomarte un capuchino sabiendo, que entre las sabanas blancas de tu cama, te está esperando la persona a la que abrazarías todas las noches? ¿Aquella persona con la que deseas acostarte por las frías noches de Chicago y despertarte en sus brazos mientras llega el tibio amanecer?

Todo el cuerpo de Bella respondía sí, pero aquella respuesta moría en sus labios, sin las fuerzas necesarias, siquiera para desear sentirse libre y huir donde él le quisiera conducir.

No era posible que un completo desconocido le hiciese sentir que podría escapar de su jaula dorada. Solo que él, ya no era un desconocido para ella.

Temblaba, no debido a la brisa, ya que los fuertes brazos del joven la protegían del frío.

Cuando él la agarró para girarla y tenerla de frente, no pudo resistirse. La superficie de contacto entre ellos dos disminuyo, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos de su pareja, estrechando sus dedos entre sí, dejando acunar su rostro entre la fuerte mano y sintiendo como sus labios se quemaban en contacto con su aliento. Acomodó su rostro sobre la fuerte palma de la mano de su acompañante y se dejó mecer. Estaba completamente hipnotizada por el brillo verde de sus ojos.

—En Chicago serías completamente libre. —Por inercia, acarició el dedo anular de Bella donde debería estar su anillo de compromiso. —Eres como un hermoso pájaro que aún no se ha dado cuenta de la fortaleza de sus alas. Usa esas alas para volar lejos antes de que se atrofien.

Bella se estremeció debatiéndose entre el deseo de realizar sus sueños y el temor a dejar sus responsabilidades por tirarse al vacio.

—Por favor—susurró suplicante—, no puedes pedirme eso. No me pidas que lo haga, porque lo haría y eso sería mi perdición. Yo no…

El joven acercó más sus labios hacia los de ella, haciendo que sintiese el roce de ellos cada vez que hablase. Lo que le producía un delicioso cosquilleo que invitaba a mucho más.

—Dime, ¿puedes sentir un susurro de emoción recorriendo todas tus venas, desde tu cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, justo antes del instante en que mis labios se funden con los tuyos?

Ella apenas podía respirar; notaba como el aire quemaba sus pulmones y su boca se resecaba.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo?—Insistió en un susurro.

Finalmente, ella reunió fuerzas para poder responder afirmativamente.

—En este instante, estoy sintiendo ese susurro en mi cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y reparó en como sus labios se estrellaban con violencia sobre los de él. Cuando sintió que estaba saltando el precipicio, se aferró sobre su cuello y entrelazó sus dedos entre el espeso cabello de su compañero.

Éste presionó la punta de su lengua sobre el grueso labio inferior de la joven, lo que ella interpretó como una señal. Entreabrió sus labios dejando que introdujese la lengua dentro de su boca, que recorrió cada recoveco de ésta antes de estrecharse ambas y juguetear pasionalmente.

Bella siempre había creído que era una estatua de hielo; pero por dentro recorrían ríos de lava que empezaban a resquebrajar la superficie.

Y la lava le quemaba las venas y tuvo la necesidad urgente de eliminar todas aquellas capas de ropa y sentir el cuerpo de su otra mitad.

.

.

.

_**A**_cuclillada en el taburete del piano, Bella apoyó su mejilla sobre sus rodillas y miró con el rabillo del ojo todo el revuelo de ropa que había en el suelo. Fijó la mirada al sofá blanco y dedicó una sonrisa picara al joven que se encontraba sentado en él, cómplice consigo misma de aquel caos de ropas y su estado actual de desnudez.

Nunca se había encontrado más cómoda y natural bajo la mirada inquisitiva de aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente con veneración y deseo.

Él la hacía sentir hermosa y eso era una novedad para ella. Aquel joven la estaba haciendo sentir como una diosa.

Y ella tampoco se podía quejar de lo que estaba viendo.

El cuerpo masculino más bonito del mundo. Fibroso y musculado, apolíneo, de piel pálida salpicada por unas poderosas venas azules, como si de un brazo pintado por el artista Miguel Ángel se tratase…Y además estaba muy bien dotado…

Eran como Apolo y Afrodita. Nadie ni nada más bello que ellos dos.

Ya había venerado aquel cuerpo acariciando, besando, lamiendo y chupando cada tramo desnudo que iba apareciendo cada vez que una prenda de ropa iba desapareciendo, — al igual que él estaba haciendo con ella—, torturándola lentamente con sus dedos de pianista rozando con tanta delicadeza cada tramo de su cuerpo, sintiéndose desquebrajar su piel por el calor y las emociones largamente ocultas en su interior.

Y si ahora se encontraban separados sólo era por seguir el juego de quien cazaba a quien.

Emprendedora como siempre, Bella decidió romper con aquella inercia y, deslizando lentamente su larga pierna sobre la otra antes de empezar a incorporarse. El cuerpo del joven dio un respingo al ver cada uno de los movimientos de su compañera, pero pronto se frustró cuando ella sólo se incorporó encima del piano, apoyando su pie sobre las teclas componiendo una caótica secuencia de notas musicales, y vio la sonrisa torcida que ésta le dedicaba. Se tumbo sobre la tapa del piano y abrió sus piernas, mostrando su intimidad con un mensaje críptico de que era toda suya.

Los labios del joven se torcieron en una sonrisa idéntica y con elegancia se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su premio con estudiada lentitud, sin que sus ojos dejasen de fijarse en aquel pálido y curvilíneo cuerpo tumbado en el piano, contrastando el blanco con el negro.

Estaba demasiado cerca del piano, cuando Bella, juguetona, le impidió dar un paso más poniendo su pie sobre su pecho. Siguiendo la broma, éste intentó apartarle el pie, pero ella lo subió más y lo colocó sobre su hombro. Ejerciendo fuerza, logró que éste se sentase sobre el taburete del piano.

Entre risas, empezó a deslizar el pie desde su hombro hasta la clavícula, rozando ésta con el dedo gordo, para después, empezar a deslizarlo por el resto del su cuerpo, memorizando cada línea de sus músculos. Se paró en el pecho, desviándose hacia uno de sus pezones y lo empezó a pellizcar entre su dedo gordo y el siguiente, provocando una carcajada histérica.

Bella sonreía con satisfacción al ser consciente de las sensaciones que estaba incitando en él.

Se rió tontamente al notar el cosquilleo que su pelo púbico provocaba en la planta del pie, pero sólo se detuvo al llegar al miembro que empezó a masajearlo con sus dedos, percibiendo una pequeña llama de orgullo en el pecho al apreciar como las pequeñas venas se hinchaban y la piel se iba volviendo más turgente a medida que se iba endureciendo.

De pronto, él rodeó su tobillo con la mano y subió el pie hasta la altura de su boca. La acercó hasta el pie y le dio un suave beso en los dedos. Después lamió el dedo gordo haciéndola estremecer.

Pasó su rostro por la pierna, deleitándose de su suave y perfecta piel, haciendo un camino de húmedos besos hasta llegar al interior de los muslos. Introdujo su mano para abrir aún más la pierna e hizo la misma operación con la misma, calculando el espacio para introducir su cuerpo en ella. Lentamente, fue inclinándose hacia ella, soltando un brazo de la pierna y ajustándolo en la frágil cintura de la chica para no aplastarla con su peso.

A medida que su cuerpo se amoldaba a las curvas de ella, sentía como si se adentrase dentro de un baño caliente. Era tal lo que aquel delicado cuerpo sugería: Una calidez y humedad que le acogían incondicionalmente.

Bella experimentaba una maravillosa sensación de protección masculina no exenta de ternura y dedicación hacia ella. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había recibido de un hombre. Por eso se decidió a no perderlo durante los instantes que le quedasen de disfrutar de una plena felicidad. Apretó sus muslos contra la cadera del joven y entrelazó sus piernas entorno a su espalda formando una especie de jaula para no dejarle escapar.

Y no le importaba sentirse como un prisionero si la recompensa consistía en una cascadas de besos y caricias, que iban desde los inofensivos roces y arrumacos en sus rostros; hasta los lascivos y urgentes que sus bocas reclamaban.

Poco a poco, Bella fue cediendo en su presión y relajó sus piernas para dejar mayor margen de maniobra a su pareja. Éste empezó a deslizarse sin despegar sus labios de su piel, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus duros pezones, acariciándolo con su lengua y dientes, deleitándose con su sabor salado y regodeándose al oír los gemidos de placer procedentes de Bella, a la par que su espalda se inclinaba hacia delante para ganar en superficie y su cuerpo se estremecía, esclava del hedonismo.

Aún podían jugar un poco más y Bella lo comprendió al sentir aquellos largos dedos de pianista acariciar su vientre y detenerse con tortuosa lentitud en su monte de Venus, enredándose con su rizado vello y abriendo sus pliegues para examinar cada zona donde prometía un deleite ilimitado.

Pero llegó al máximo cenit de placer con el contraste de su sexo caliente y con el roce de la lengua húmeda y rugosa de su amante. Aquel era el punto donde se concentraba toda su esencia y notaba como las paredes de su vagina se contraían y su clítoris se ponía erecto. Se le formó una burbuja en el estómago que empezaba a presionarla más, hasta que acabó estallando y comprendió que había llegado al clímax. Creyó que su cuerpo no lo soportaría y la presión sobre sus parpados se hizo presente, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Le dolía respirar profundamente y sólo comprendió que el placer no la había matado al notar sobre la planta de su pie la presión de las teclas del piano. Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar una nota de éste perdida en el ambiente.

Con el poco aire que le quedaba, resopló molesta al dejar de sentir la presión del cuerpo de su compañero. Se encontraba sentado en el taburete, con el cabello más oscuro y pegado a sus sienes debido al sudor; los ojos oscurecidos y brillantes cargados de lujuria y una sonrisa torcida que indicaba que se encontraba muy pagado de sí mismo. Bella notó un vuelco en su corazón y una punzada de placer en su intimidad cuando él se pasó, provocativamente, la lengua por los labios, saboreando los restos de su esencia.

Pesadamente, se pasó la mano por su cabello, notándolo igualmente húmedo por el sudor.

— ¡Dios!—Logró exclamar en un susurro. —Creo que ya estoy preparada para bajar directamente al infierno.

— ¿Por qué?—Arqueó la ceja, extrañado.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron expectantes.

—Porque me has hecho estar demasiado cerca del cielo. Mucho más cerca de lo que jamás estaré. Eso debe ser una blasfemia.

Él se permitió una sonrisa y posó su mano sobre el muslo de ella, haciendo círculos sobre su piel. Después, empezó a deslizarla sobre la superficie del piano hasta colocarla sobre él en horcajadas, de nuevo juntando sus cuerpos que se quedaban pegados.

Se permitió una risa tonta al sentir la presión del miembro duro y erecto sobre su vientre. Apoyó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros para elevarse y empezar a encajar sus sexos como si se tratasen de dos piezas de puzle. Tuvo una leve punzada de estremecimiento cuando percibió la punta del glande rozando la entrada de su vagina.

Él presionó su cadera con sus manos indicando que estaba preparado.

—Creo que aún no estás lista para bajar al infierno—murmuró entre los labios de ella. —Tenemos que profanar más veces el cielo.

Se introdujo poco a poco en aquel lugar húmedo y cálido, sintiéndose protegido como si se encontrase en el lugar donde pertenecía realmente. Antes de penetrarla completamente, ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el éxtasis.

Aún pudo escuchar la voz de Bella perdida en el torbellino de lujuria y hedonismo que habían creado entre sí:

—Quiero sentir un susurro de emoción recorriendo cada una de mis venas cada vez que hagamos el amor. Prométeme que lo sentiré cada vez que pase.

Como respuesta a su promesa, la besó con pasión en sus labios.

Con la primera embestida, Bella apoyó sus manos sobre las teclas del piano.

Apenas oyó un murmullo en francés. Fue suficiente para que la burbuja de las paredes del estómago se rompiese en mil pedazos y todo el placer se distribuyese por su cuerpo. Sólo hubo un espacio de pocos segundos cuando su amante llegó al clímax. Su interior estaba cálido y húmedo repleto de su simiente.

Agotado, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, y después de varios jadeos y respiraciones robadas, logró encontrar las palabras. O sólo una palabra.

—Temps (6) —sonaba como una suplica.

Bella comprendió el significado y asintió. En este instante, ella era la dueña de su tiempo.

.

.

.

—_**S**_iento hacerle esperar demasiado—se disculpó Bella con el taxista mientras le daba la cámara. —Espero que no tenga mucho trabajo esta noche.

Tuvo la suerte de haberle tocado un simpático taxista afroamericano que parecía tener tatuada su sonrisa en la cara.

—No se preocupe por lo que tarde, señorita. Cuando más tiempo me entretenga, más me pagarán—repuso sinceramente. Lanzó una mirada de complicidad a la pareja. —Aunque, la señorita no debería preocuparse. Tiene a un caballero que lo pagará por ella.

Desde que habían bajado a la calle y estaban esperando al taxi, el joven había pasado el brazo por su cintura, acercando su cuerpo y mostrándose muy reticente a la hora de soltarla. Si tenía que ser sincera, ella no estaba muy dispuesta a romper el contacto.

—No es necesario que pagues el taxi. Tengo dinero suelto—le reprochó en un susurro.

Se limitó a hacerse el inocente.

—No lo consideres como un gesto machista. Me han educado a la antigua usanza a la hora de tratar a las mujeres de la manera más caballeresca posible.

—De acuerdo—concedió. —La próxima vez, pagaré yo. Eso incluye la comida.

Ya era demasiado tarde para preguntarse si habría próxima vez.

Los labios en su sien hacían que su sangre hirviese y dejase de pensar. Sólo se concentró en arrimarse más hacia su cuerpo y sonreír sin esfuerzo cuando el flash de la cámara saltó un par de veces.

Cada milímetro que se iba separando de él para entrar en el taxi se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio, hasta que soltó los dedos de los suyos sintiendo una pequeña tortura.

—Voy a esperarte todo el tiempo que haga falta. —Oyó aquella lejana promesa cuando cerró la puerta y el taxi empezaba a arrancar.

Los recuerdos de aquella tarde alimentaban su sonrisa y notaba el corazón martilleando con violencia.

Pronto sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos. Instintivamente, miró hacia atrás, sólo vio la luz del coche trasero. Era como si alguien la hubiese estado vigilando.

La voz del taxista la devolvió a la realidad.

—Hacen una bonita pareja. De esas que duran unos cincuenta años como la de mis viejos.

— ¿Eso cree?—Inquirió ilusionada.

Por un momento creyó que podría ser cierto.

Se volvió hacia la ventana trasera para ver si aún podía presentir su presencia, pero, descubrió, algo asustada, la silueta de una mano de larguísimos dedos dibujada en el cristal.

.

.

.

_**E**_l perfume de fressias y lavanda aún seguía impregnado en su piel. Ayudaba a recordar todo lo acontecido aquella tarde en su casa.

Bastó un solo cruce de miradas y oír como un susurro de emoción invadía su cuerpo.

Intuía que tras aquella fachada de persona profesional y seria, sus ojos tenían una sombra de tristeza infinita. Y cuando por fin había reunido el valor con aquella estúpida treta, todo había resultado mucho mejor que sus mejores expectativas; la tristeza había desaparecido de sus ojos y había conseguido que a su lado, ella se sintiese feliz, natural y relajada, como si se conociesen desde niños. Era una locura saberlo con tan poco tiempo, pero estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Y ella lo sabía y lo deseaba tanto como él, sólo necesitaba determinación para realizar lo que quisiese. Ese pensamiento hizo que la guardia nocturna se hiciese más llevadera.

Su sonrisa se congeló al entrar en el pabellón infantil de oncología.

Hacía tanto frío que lo sentía hasta en los huesos y la sensación de estar vigilado le hacía caminar vacilante y sigiloso. Se rascó el cuello intuyendo que alguien le estaba vigilando. Y no le resultaba agradable.

Y el ambiente no acompañaba.

Se había fundido una luz y aquella sala parecía mucho más siniestra de lo que ya era. No era el lugar más adecuado para un niño enfermo.

—Doctor, ¿está usted aquí?—Oyó como una voz infantil le llamaba.

Se le heló la sangre al oír aquel tono tan poco pueril. Y lo peor de todo era ver aquella silueta de una criatura con la sintomatología característica del cáncer con unos ojos tan penetrantes, con un iris rojo sangre y llenos de una malignidad que no correspondía con aquella tierna edad. Aquellos no eran los efectos de la quimioterapia.

Pero, ante todo, era un autentico profesional y tenía que tratar a aquella pobre criatura de manera competente y con cierta ternura.

—Sí, pequeño, ya estoy aquí.

Revisó su vía y anotó en su cuaderno para la enfermera de turno que el paciente sesenta y seis necesitaba una dosis de suero y antibióticos.

—Doctor, doctor, por favor, le necesitó—le imploró casi suplicante.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?—Inquirió mostrándose cordial.

— ¡Hum! Creo que es demasiado complicado, pero por tratarse de usted puede llamarme Mef.

—Mef, entonces. —Se acercó lentamente hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba el niño. —Dime lo que te pasa y cómo te podré ayudar.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el niño atrapó la muñeca del joven doctor con una fuerza sobrehumana. Él intentó zafarse, pero estaba tan fijo al suelo como si hubiese echado allí mismo raíces.

Horrorizado, fue testigo de cómo los rasgos del niño se convertían en una mascara de malignidad demoniaca.

—Lo siento, doc—su voz sonó gutural—, pero hoy es el día de Walpurguis y yo necesito un cuerpo para mis fines. El suyo.

Mientras su consciencia se iba desvaneciendo hacia un lugar muy oscuro, dentro de su cuerpo se produjo una pugna entre su espíritu y el invasor. Fue breve. Al final, perdió la batalla y se vio obligado a fundirse con la oscuridad.

.

.

.

_**C**_on un vaso de whisky, Charlie había salido al balcón de su despacho para disfrutar de su vista favorita. Pero aquella noche, un nerviosismo injustificado le invadía y era incapaz de disfrutar de la vista.

Se sobresaltó cuando, después de llamar a la puerta, Sue Clearwater pasó y le dijo:

—Señor Swan, hay un joven que le está esperando en su despacho. Dice que es urgente.

El vaso se cayó al jardín sin que se pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

.

.

.

_**B**_ella no iba a creer que la rueda de la fortuna iba a girar tanto volviendo todo el mundo que conocía de al revés. Aquella tarde, creyó que se escaparía del Edén para ir directamente al Cielo.

Cuando su padre la llamó por la noche al despacho, se encontró al lado de éste a un hermosísimo joven vestido con un carísimo traje de chaqueta negra. Podría ser la mismísima representación de la lujuria con su cabello cobrizo despeinado, su boca insolente tatuando una sonrisa perfecta y aquel cuerpo que había aprendido amar a lo largo de la tarde. Sólo sus ojos habían cambiado. Verdes metálicos y perversos sin un ápice de la ternura anterior.

La gélidez se instauró en el cuerpo de la joven y su móvil se cayó al suelo. Mientras se agachaba a recogerlo, sintió como se quedaba prisionera en aquello que denominaba el Edén y éste empezaba a arder con ella.

La emoción que había recorrido sus venas había sido tan tenue como un susurro, pero aún sintió como se le congelaba la sangre cuando su padre, con voz aparentemente neutra, le presentaba aquel inesperado invitado:

—Bella, cariño, te presento a Edward Cullen. A partir de este día hasta el uno de noviembre será uno de los asesores de la empresa…

. . .

_**Continuará…**_

.

.

.

(1) Demonio del folklore alemán, encargado de recoger a las almas que se habían vendido al Diablo y estaban destinadas al infierno en el transcurso del año. Es el representante del Diablo e incluso se le confunde con él.

(2) Periodo de tiempo comprendido entre la noche del 30 de abril y el uno de mayo donde se creía que el Diablo adquiría su mayor poder en la tierra y se celebraban los aquelarres de bruja para confirmar el pacto con éste.

(3) Aquí Alice se está refiriendo al destino.

(4) Charles Baudelaire.

_(5) Cuando, los ojos cerrados, en una cálida tarde otoñal, yo aspiro el aroma de tu seno ardiente, veo deslizarse riberas dichosas que deslumbran los rayos de un sol monótono_ (_**Perfume exótico**_; Flores del mal—Charles Baudelaire)

(6) Tiempo en francés.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, dando la lata de nuevo en otro nuevo contest. Como ya he dicho, este OS nació como consecuencia de un hermano mayor llamado <em><strong>whisper of a<strong>_** thrill**. Sí, eso se llama empezar la casa por el tejado, normalmente es el longfic el que nace del OS, pero quería probar este experimento. Resultaba que una de las escenas de ese fic coincidía con los requisitos que el contest pedía, y, aquí estoy con la locura máxima.

Este OS está modificado para el contest. En el longfic salen alguna escena de más que aquí no o viceversa, puede salir algun cacho aquí que en el mayor, no.

No me enrollo más y ya sabeis. Que os guste la lectura y sobre todo, si lo vais a añadir a favoritos, mil veces mejor acompañado de un rr. Te advierto que si eres de dejar alerta...¡No lo hagas! Aparte del feo gesto de no dejar rr a una autora, aquí es inutil. La historia continua en el fic largo. Si quereis darle una oportunidad, encantada de la vida y más que bienvenidas ^^)

Las votaciones empiezan el día once. Votad quien vosotras creeis que, en justicia, merece ganar o conseguir puesto. Yo si consigo muchos rrs aquí y en el otro fic, me dareis el mayor de los premios.

En fin, muchas gracias a estas chicas por organizar el contest y os veo en mis otros fics.

Maggie ^^)

**¿RRs?**


End file.
